Behind Blue Eyes
by LinAngel
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic POV de Sephiroth sur la chanson Behind Blue Eyes des Who, reprise par Limp Bizkit


DISCLAIMER: La chanson "Behind blue eyes" ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages, actes ou évènements dont il est fait état dans cette song-fic. 

GENRE : Song-fic, Sephiroth POV

TITRE: **Behind Blue Eyes**

_ No one knows what it's like_

_ To be the bad man   
To be the sad man   
Behind blue eyes_

De superbes yeux bleu turquoise, des cheveux argentés, le professeur Gast dit que je suis exceptionnel. Enfin, il disait, parce qu'il est parti avec la dernière représentante des Cetras, il y a de ça presque six ans. J'avais huit ans à l'époque et je venais de perdre celui qui avait toujours été mon père. Hojo a fait de moi une machine à tuer, le plus jeune membre du SOLDAT qui n'ait jamais existé. Malgré mes quatorze ans, j'en parais presque dix-huit. Les autres me haïssent, à l'exception de quelques filles qui semblent me courir après. Mais je me fiche de leur pseudo-amour, on m'a élevé pour la guerre, pas pour les sentiments.

_And no one knows   
What it's like to be hated   
To be faded to telling only lies _

Jenova, ma mère ? Comment ont-ils pu me le cacher si longtemps ? Humanité, pourriture de cette planète, tu va mourir. Je vais commencer par cette ville, par ce laboratoire ou l'on m'a conçu à partir de tes cellules, Mère. Mais je vais d'abord te sauver, et t'emmener avec moi, car je t'ai enfin retrouvée, et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty   
As my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free _

Cloud, pauvre marionnette ridicule, tu crois réellement pouvoir me détruire ? Tu crois que l'Humanité à besoin d'une terre comme celle-ci ? Tes rêves de Paix et de Bien ne sont que des poncifs, votre avenir c'est votre mort, rien d'autre. Je suis seul avec ma mère, et ma vie est parfaite ainsi. Entre créatures parfaites, nous nous comprenons.   
  


_No one knows what its like   
To feel these feelings   
Like I do, and I blame you!   
No one bites back as hard   
On their anger   
None of my pain woe   
Can show through_

Elle voulait me détruire, elle a été détruite avant moi. La véritable fille de celui que je considérais comme mon père. Les Cetras n'existent plus désormais.

Quand comprendrez-vous l'ampleur de ma puissance ?_  
_  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty   
As my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free _

Enfin vous êtes face à moi, ennemis. Je crois m'être surestimé. Vous avez tué Jenova, et je sais au fond de moi que vous êtes trop forts pour moi. Je crois avoir compris que je ne suis pas un dieu, la seule chose qui me différencie de vous, c'est ma solitude. Je dois pourtant me battre, ne pas perdre la face.

  
_No one knows what its like   
To be mistreated, to be defeated   
Behind blue eyes _

Je ne suis qu'un humain. Comme vous. Lorsque Cloud m'a porté cet enchaînement de coup, j'ai vu. Mon sang est aussi rouge que le vôtre l'est. Un humain d'exception qui s'est pris pour un Dieu.

_  
No one know how to say   
That they're sorry and don't worry   
I'm not telling lies _

Il m'a vaincu, je sais que ma fin approche. Mais il n'a pas l'air si heureux de me voir agoniser. Alors ma vie défile devant moi, et je réalise que c'était MOI le pantin. Juste la poupée de Jenova pour assouvir sa haine de l'humanité.  
  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty   
As my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free _

  
  
_No one knows what its like   
To be the bad man, to be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes_

Personne ne saura jamais ce que c'est d'être tellement différent…

_~The end~_

NOTES : 

Je l'ai faite sur un coup de cœur cette histoire, maintenant je me dis que ça aurait aussi pu être une bonne song-fic sur Kuja.

C'est une chanson des Who à la base, mais je ne connais que la reprise de Limp Bizkit (BO de Gothika)

Si quelqu'un me dit « Sephiroth a les yeux verts » je lui répondrais oui merci je distingue encore les couleurs. Or cette couleur (qui est la couleur de l'encre de mon stylo plume) s'appelle BLEU turquoise (c'est surtout que j'en avais trop envie, alors si vous n'êtes pas content :-p )

Ok ça vaut pas « Haemoglobin » de Alake mais bon, si ça vous plait, laissez une pitite review.


End file.
